


The paint job

by ioniclightning



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Shower Sex, after glow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioniclightning/pseuds/ioniclightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gets everyone out of the house for some alone time with Erik. Things get interesting soon as Erik invites Charles for a shower. Warning: explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The paint job

Charles looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to pass off as suave, but not like he was trying. He adjusted his collar, ruffled his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes lingered on his hair and he flipped out a comb to smooth them over. 

Raven smiled at him from the bed as he came out of the bathroom. 'I swear you take longer than me in there.' She pushed herself up from the cotton sheets and walked towards him. He embraced her, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh.  
She returned his affectionate greeting by leaning back and smiling into his face. 'It wasn't me that almost died, you're the one that got yourself shot. I'll do the “thankful to see you alive, thing.”  
He sighed. 'I almost never did you see you again.'  
Raven smirked and stepped back. 'I know Erik's got a scare,' she said. 'He's been doing nothing but hitting the the gym while you're recovering.'  
Charles closed his eyes and saw muscles strain underneath a gray sweatshirt.  
Raven caught his arm. 'Are you alright?'  
His face reddened as he steadied himself. 'Just a bit dizzy.' Not swooning, definitely not swooning, just extremely dizzy. 

Moira let the paintbrush fall from her hand and into the water-bucket. 'Well, what do you think?'  
Charles smiled as he walked into the former “second library.” They'd gotten all the books out and into the basement. Big plans floated in the pain-thick air of the now empty room. He stopped close to her, pressing a hand to his chin. 'You know, we can get someone in here to do this.'  
Hank and Raven walked into the room behind him. Raven placed her hands on his shoulders. 'No we can't,' Raven said. 'If this is going to become our secret mutant hide-out, it's not a very good idea to get a lot of people in here and see this.'  
Charles sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Then this is going to be a lot of work. It could take forever-' his thoughts trailed off to a certain room lower in the mansion, down there weights were put down with a finality. Somewhere away from the crowed room, Erik wiped sweat from his forehead.  
Charles swallowed and he decided something. 'Yes,' he said, looking up with sudden clarity. 'I believe you have a point. But we need more paint that this, and-and a and...' What takes a long time to get?  
'-and we need a new car.'  
Raven perked up when he said this. 'I'll pick one out!'  
Charles spun round and pointed a finger at her. 'It's for the people who are going to drive it in the near future. But you can go with Moira, if she doesn't mind going shopping for one, and help her pick one out?' He looked at the paint and the brushes and seemed to reach a decision. 'I'll stay here and get started on some of this wall.'  
Moira wiped her hands on a cloth, looking skeptical. 'Well I don't mind getting out of here for a while. But don't do too much, Charles, maybe Hank can-'  
Charles almost jumped but he managed to hold a neutral expression. 'Hank, don't you need to get those new parts for Cerebro? I do want to get back to it as soon as I can. You said you thought of some improvements?'  
Hank frowned. He had been planning on something like that, hadn't he? 'Yes,' he ventured. 'I could get the parts I need for Cerebro. I've been wanting to get them for some time now.'  
Moira dropped her cloth and clapped her hands. 'Then it's a field trip! Let Erik give you a hand. He's been much nicer to everyone,' she smiled. 'Doesn't nearly threaten to break things in the morning as much as he used to.'

 

Charles dropped his hand away from his head with a guilty conscience. But not too guilty. Hank really did want to get those parts, he'd just forgotten he needed them. Everyone should be really busy and be really far away. Just for a little while....or maybe even a little longer that that.  
'Why not go and see a movie or something?', he heard himself say. 'Get something to eat.'  
They looked at him.  
He placed a hand behind his neck and looked down at the floor. 'You've all been so hard at work while I've not been much help to anyone. I just feel you need a day off, to recuperate. I want to get busy on something-on the chores- myself, for a bit. '

Charles watched them get into the car and drive off the gravel, down the lane. He just pushed away from the window when he heard footsteps.  
In a mad dash he grabbed the paintbrush and stabbed the wall where Moira had been at work before.  
Erik walked in with a towel over his shoulder, his gray outfit damp with perspiration. The man raised his eyebrows. 'Where is everybody?'  
Charles swiped the brush down the wall, spreading water, and turned round. 'Oh I didn't hear you come in, Erik. Everyone's out shopping for supplies, and a-movie, I believe, to um- recuperate. To keep the spirits up and all.' He wiped his brow and jiggled the brush, getting paint spray on himself. 'We need more paint,' he added.  
'Maybe because you keep applying it to your face,' Erik replied.  
Charles laughed and turned it into a cough. 'I'm not much used to this line of work, I admit. But Hank's forbidden me from using Cerebro until I've recovered some more.' His blue eyes took on a humble shade. 'Until then our real work is put on hold, I'm afraid.'  
Erik felt an instant stab of pity for the other man. 'Don't beat yourself up,' he said. 'I'm certainly finding this time useful.' He nodded to a large metal scaffolding, standing by the other wall. With barely a flick of his hand it hummed into the air and stayed there.  
Charles' face lit up and an impressed smile appeared on his lips. 'Well we know you can lift more than that. You've already improved so much. There will be no limit to your powers, Erik. You'll see, once we begin training in earnest.' He dropped the brush back into the pain-water and walked closer. 'I'm mapping out a work-out plan for everyone.'  
Erik smiled at the earnest expression before him. 'Good old Charles, forever diligent. Until then, let me help you in your plight.' He raised his hand, not taking his eyes away from Charles face, and made the paintbrush fly into the air, lifting it by the metal band keeping the bristles in space.  
Charles laughed and winched at the same time. 'You're sure to get at those hard-to-get-to places. I was starting to get worried.'  
The brush made a straight line to the pain-bucket and shot at the ceiling. It made a line down the wall and shot up again. Charles felt like clapping, but Erik wasn't looking at the wall.  
When Charles turned round he became aware how close Erik stood to him. 'How's your wound healing up?,' Erik asked.  
Charles shrugged, eyes cast down at the floor. 'It's...tender, but it doesn't bother me as much anymore.' He raised his eyebrows. 'I won't be sleeping on that side for a while, is all.'  
Erik smiled down at him. 'I'll keep that in mind.'  
Charles swallowed and his voice was a whisper. 'We're alone,' he said.  
Erik hooked his fingers behind Charles' neck and closed the distance between them. The corners of his mouth turned up into a grin. 'I noticed.' He grabbed the dark hair into his fist and angled Charles' face upwards, he trailed the sharp chin with his right hand. Charles breathed in Erik's smell, he watched those bleak, gray eyes fill with up with hunger. Suddenly he felt like some animal in a trap, like he'd let a wave crash over him, not knowing whether it would pull him down and drown him. Erik kissed him hard, grabbing him close to him. Charles leaned into him, feeling like falling.  
Suddenly Erik let him go, but still holding his arm. 'Come, I want to show you something.' 

'Sit.'  
Charles fell back onto Erik's bed. The other man walked away from him, pulled the gray sweatshirt over his head, revealing the muscled body underneath. Charles half got up and swallowed, his heartbeat in his throat.  
Erik made a slow turn and stalked back to the bed, making his toned body work for him. The effect on Charles was mesmerizing. It made a tender want come into his eyes and the delicious lips parted in need. He pushed Charles down into the sheets and pressed his lips to his neck, biting him. Charles stifled a moan into his hand, gasped in air and tried to turn away, but Erik gripped his wrist and pushed it down into the mattress. They kissed, grabbing at each other to be close, pulling at clothes. Erik traced the slender form with his hands, resting on Charles hip. They looked at each-other.  
Erik nodded towards the bathroom door. 'I'm going to take a shower, you're welcome to join me... or would you rather wait here?'  
Charles lay there dazed, his chest heaving. He combed the mussed hair from his blushing face and shook his head. 'God-no!' 

Erik slicked his wet hair back and took Charles face into his hands. Charles closed his eyes as the capable fingers brushed his lips. Erik pressed his forehead to his while the hot water beat down on them. 'I have been eyeing that mouth for some time now, mind if I...make some use of it?' He nodded down.  
Charles nodded back and the next moment he was forced to his knees. He found Erik looking down at him. 'I take it you experimented, in college?'  
Charles rolled his eyes and opened that desired mouth of his, he'd show him something. 

A surge of chills rose up over Erik's skin as Charles sucked his cock. He leaned back and closed his eyes, not letting go of the soaked hair. He looked down at the kneeling, slim figure, wet hair framing the delicate face, those blue eyes fierce with pleasure. Charles took his full length into his throat, letting it slide out with a slow lick.  
Erik shivered in the falling water, unaware of the moan in his throat. 'Fu-u-ck.' Charles grabbed Erik's hips, shoving his throat back into his work, sucking, licking and with little moans of delight.  
Erik gasped, gripping Charles hair. Charles raised an arm up to his chest. Erick grabbed the wrist in his hand and came deep into his throat.  
Erik sagged through his knees, down to Charles. A giddy smile spread over his face as he cradled Charles face. 'God, are you alright?'  
Charles licked at the corner of his mouth, almost absentmindedly, and nodded. There was a silence in his eyes. Erik frowned, then he put shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Charles hair. 

A softness came over them, with the afternoon light streaming in through the window and onto the bed. Erik had his chin pressed to the top of Charles head, their eyes half closed as they lay together wrapped in towels. Charles sighed and felt peaceful. Then his eyes shot wide open. 'We have to paint the entire library!'

**Author's Note:**

> This work connects with my previously written things. I really have to put everything into one big thing with chapters but the task seems daunting to me. Anyway, they're enjoyable as one bit reads as well.


End file.
